Reafirmando el amor
by Kirara26
Summary: Un evento muy importante en la vida de dos de los personajes principales hará que otros dos recuerden cuan importantes son las promesas del pasado. KK AM


Para Sumire-chan, una historia de Kenshin y Kaoru como debe ser.

Mil perdones por errores en la serie pero hace ya bastante que no la leo ni la veo. Saludos a todos!

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes aquí citados. Están todos bajo leyes de copyright del señor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Reafirmando el amor

Un fic del día de los enamorados

En una tarde soleada del mes de febrero Kaoru daba una vuelta por el centro de Kyoto. Era por demás emocionante todo lo que se estaba realizando por la boda de Misao y Aoshi. Aunque la gran mayoría de las cosas estaban preparadas, quedaban muchos detalles en los que muchos no habían reparado y ahora, a solo un día del casamiento, se estaban notando.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había cosas que una novia debía saber antes de la noche de bodas, ni varias partes de la ceremonia de casamiento, ni pequeñas cosillas sobre la convivencia ahora que serían marido y mujer. Bueno, quien más que la pobre Megumi para explicar con su inigualabre tono profesional varias verdades de la vida a la pobre comadreja.

Misao hacía semanas que estaba tomando calmantes, sin los cuales sencillamente no podía dormir o siquiera tratar de descansar. Se estaba poniendo muy flaquita de la ansiedad y le gritaba a cualquiera. O se quedaba como ida mirando a la nada, suspirando con las mejillas bien coloradas. Obviamente despertaba de sus ensoñaciones con una cara de babosa terrible y los ojos brillantes.

Ahhh, que maravilla estar enamorado.

La fecha la había fijado Okina bajo la creencia de los occidentales, en que el 14 de febrero era el día de los enamorados. Aoshi se había rehusado y quería hacerlo en la famosisima noche de Tanabata pero Misao con cara de perrito mojado le pidió por favor hacerlo en la fecha especial del abuelo. Y no le quedó otra que aceptar para complacer a su prometida. Demás está decir que Aoshi fue gratamente recompensado con una calurosa sesión de besos en el patio interno del templo mientras supuestamente "se relajaba".

Al menos era parcialmente cierto.

A menos de veinticuatro horas del momento más especial de la vida de su mejor amiga, Kaoru paseaba para relajarse un poco. La carta de Omasu pidiéndole por favor el ir antes para ayudarlos era algo a lo que no se pudo negar. Pese a que Kenshin le había dicho que se quede, que iría él en su lugar ella no pudo negarse y fue para Kyoto. Cuando llegó vio exactamente lo que pensaba ver: a una Misao radiante de alegría en un kimono verde oscuro y un Aoshi formal y complacido con una mano en el hombro de su pequeña amiga. Esos dos eran el agua y el aceite pero dicen que incluso los más opuestos siempre en algún punto se atraen. Misao había cambiado sus modales, siendo ahora más reservada, menos saltarina y más mujer que antes. Aoshi estaba un poco más abierto, menos directo y más joven que antes.

Dicen que el amor siempre nos hace relucir lo mejor de nosotros. Aoshi, ante un beso inesperado de su prometida en la mejilla, sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Y Okina lloró de la emoción.

Kaoru, aun dando vueltas por las calles pintorescas recordó a su amigo Sanosuke, del que sabían poco y nada pero se notaba muy contento en todas sus cartas. Ella se mordía la mano cada vez que se moría de ganas de escribirle que Megumi era otra desde que el se fue, que lo extrañaba y que cuando vuelva lo iba a moler a palos por dejar a la doctora zorrita sola. Todos estaban expectantes de que el luchador haga una pseudo entrada triunfal, con su siempre presente espina de pescado y su traje blanco y negro con la cinta roja en la cabeza. Pero Kaoru sabia bien que Zanza no aparecería aunque le gustara creer que si.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina se topó con Kuro, que volvía de ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la cocina y la chica se ofreció a ayudarlo a cargar algunas cosas. Al notar la insistencia de su compañera, con mucha vergüenza Kuro le dio la bolsa más chica y se fueron camino al Aoiya.

Al llegar fue recibida por Misao y las chicas tan calurosamente como siempre. Fue a lavarse la cara y las manos y a ayudar a Okon con algunas tareas fáciles del restaurante, ya que Omasu estaba ocupada revisando el kimono de casamiento de Misao para que no tuviese ni una sola mancha ni pliegue. A la kendoka nunca le molestó ser mesera (además de que el uniforme le quedaba bien) así que hacía su trabajo con una sonrisa. Al final del día comió tranquila con el resto, hablando animadamente sobre lo que pasaría mañana por el mediodía y se fue a descansar.

-

A la mañana el Aoiya era un caos. Kenshin estaba con Okina preparando algunas cosas para el novio (o mejor dicho, diciéndole algunos últimos consejos) en la habitación de Aoshi, mientras este prestaba mucha atención a lo que le estaban diciendo y haciendo con su traje. Le dijeron que era el traje que había usado su padre cuando se casó y que era una suerte que haya heredado su tremenda altura. Kenshin le daba una planchadita más mientras Okina le decía vaya a saber uno que cosas a su protegido. Lo único que esperaba el pelirrojo es que el muchacho cuide bien a Misao, que es una mujer estupenda y seguramente una adorable esposa.

Ya a menos de una hora a que se realice la ceremonia y ambos novios estaban listos (o al menos eso es lo que querían creer) Aoshi salió a tomar un poco de aire. El chico estaba tremendamente pálido y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Kenshin, con todo su espíritu paternal pensó que tal vez si había tomado frío después de todo en su fiesta de soltero. Dándole un polvo analgésico que le recetó Megumi Aoshi tomó asiento en el tablado del patio (teniendo mucho cuidado con su traje) y respiró profundo. Tenía leves ojeras bajo los ojos azules brillantes y estaba cansado. Kenshin se sentó a su lado y el chico empezó a hablar enseguida.

-Himura- dijo con voz ronca –quisiera que el resto de los Onniwabanshu pudieran estar conmigo en este día- continuó –no solo por mi, sino por Misao y el resto de mis amigos. Sería fantástico poder compartir algo así con ellos-. Kenshin suspiró, reconociendo los sentimientos del joven. Pese a todo, no supo que decirle al ninja que tenía a su lado y solo atinó a darle unos golpecitos de comprensión en el hombro que al parecer fueron lo suficiente para que Aoshi se calmara y de a poco le regresara el buen humor.

Al rato Kenshin vio bajar por las escaleras a Omasu, indicándoles que salieran así Misao podía bajar tranquila. Seguía con el tema de los nervios y de que no estaba segura si Aoshi la iba a querer vestida como estaba o mucho mejor. Las chicas, obviamente, la ignoraban ya que era imposible que nadie no la quisiera como estaba.

Aoshi estaba en el carruaje que los llevaría al templo y Kenshin iba con el junto con los muchachos. Misao y Kaoru irían en otro junto con las chicas. Megumi, Hiko, Yahiko, Saito y su mujer Tokyo irían en un tercero. Al ser el grupo tan chico no hubo divisiones entre los invitados del novio y la novia (al ser todos amigos en común). Cuando estuvieron todos listos y hubo que llamar la atención notablemente de Aoshi, que se había quedado como tonto al ver a su futura esposa, empezaron a caminar hacia el altar. La ceremonia fue estrictamente shinto y muy agradable.

Cuando llegó la parte en la que cada uno decía sus votos, por una elección de los novios, Kenshin agarró con su mano derecha la izquierda de Kaoru que estaba al lado suyo. Ella con una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras se la apretó con fuerza. Ya con más de un año de casados no eran necesarios ni promesas ni juramentos para afianzar su amor. Kenshin se acercó sigilosamente al oído de su mujer y le dijo –feliz día de los enamorados, Kaoru. Siempre sabrás que significas todo para mi, aunque no siempre te lo diga, cierto-. Ella, asintiendo levemente y tomando a Kenji más segura con su otro brazo miraba al pelirrojo con dulzura. Adoraba a sus zanahorias, más cuando la más grande de las dos se ponía toda melosa o cuando la más chiquita la apretaba en un abrazo que le sacaba el aire. Kenshin, mientras la miraba, recitaba en silencio las líneas que Aoshi le prometía a Misao, cambiando el nombre por su propia esposa y besando su mano. Kaoru hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo a su marido, y besó la cabecita de Kenji, dando a entender que su hijo era la prueba de amor más grande que ella le había dado.

Al terminar la ceremonia todos fueron al Aoiya a festejar. Kenshin, con su chiquito de casi un año dormido en brazos se disculpó y se fue a acostarlo en su cuarto, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Kaoru lo seguía quedito por atrás, aunque ya sabía que Kenshin se había percatado de su presencia desde hacía mucho. Una vez que el chiquito estuvo cómodamente acostado sus padres lo contemplaron un rato largo. Era precioso y ambos estaban muy orgullosos de él. Sutilmente el pelirrojo palpó la zona en la que estaría su sakabatou, ahora descansando de sus aventuras en Tokyo. Kaoru, siguiendo su proceder, tomó la mano de Kenshin y la acercó a sus labios dándole un beso suave.

-A veces me pregunto si el tendrá la vida pacifica por la cual yo luché tanto, amor- le dijo despacio, como un murmullo a la mujer a su lado. Kaoru besó una de las mejillas de él y le dijo al oído –claro que si, y si no la tiene, tendrá el espíritu para luchar por una mejor, como su papí. Kenshin la besó firmemente en los labios, saboreándolos antes de separarse y tratando de fundirse en un abrazo. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, disfrutando de su aroma varonil y ese perfume inigualable que la volvía loca. Muy despacio, Kenshin la recostó en el futón al lado del chiquito, y muy cera suyo. Ambos cayeron presos de Morfeo entre palabras de amor y promesas inagotables en la noche del día de los enamorados.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, una cosita chiquita, corta y confusa solo hecha para que Sumire vea que _si_ puedo escribir un Kenshin/Kaoru sin tergiversarlo -P. Para la gente que espera Dejavú y Kenko... bueno, deben seguir esperando un poquito más. Pasé por experiencias extrañas y tristes esta semana (aunque en el primer momento la haya pasado muy bien). Ténganme paciencia, y sino... bueno, manden mails amenazadores. Ya estoy acostumbrada a los flames. 

Besos para todos, en especial a Blanca y a Sol. Nos vemos!

Kirara26


End file.
